


After the show

by L0vchlx



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Kang Younghyun | Young K-centric, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Radio, Smut, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vchlx/pseuds/L0vchlx
Summary: After the radio show with Young K, the two boys Lee know and Seungmin has found themselves locked in a room with the older doing things they aren't supposed to do
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	After the show

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given from @straykittles on twitter! Please feel free to check out her work!  
> Feedback would be appreciated! Please enjoy reading this!

Minseung went for the radio show with Young K as the MC, already dealing with the unfamiliar sexual tension that seungmin had with the oldest member ( in sub unit right now) of his favourite k band Day 6.

He had always adored and looked at Young K as a role model but he couldn't hide the fact that he had fantasy dreams about the older. I mean has you seen how beautiful he looked? Silk brown hair with pretty eyes, tall and body perfectly portioned along with his soft pink tinted lips holding his beautiful smile, who wouldn't fall for a man who was built like that? 

Everything was going well during the shows, they answered questions, played some games and interacted with the fans who were watching as well. It was nearing the end until a fan sent in a question. 

" Ahhh this is a good one, for our seungmin here who my days and stays call the manager of the day 6 fandom. If you had to choose between the 3 members of the sub unit of Day 6, who would you date? " Brian (Young K's English name) asked looking at the younger who was clearly not ready for the question. 

" Ahhhh this is hard hahaha. Of course all 3 of the sunbaenims have amazing traits and personalities, but if I had to choose of course it would be you hyung " Seungmin replied with a little laugh hoping that no one would notice how burning red his ears were at the moment. 

"Yahh you're just saying that cause Hyung is here" Lee know teased nudging seungmin's arm 

" Hahaha I'm sure he loves us all equally, what about you Lino? Would you say you would date anyone of us? " Brian continued 

" I have my cats i dont need anyone " Lee know replied showing his cat stickers on his phone to the camera 

They went of for a little while longer before they wrapped up the radio show, they said their goodbyes to the fans and thanked them for tuning in to watch, took pictures together and help the staffs clean up the camera's and equipment.

Most of the time Young K would lock up everything as he would stay back to make preparations for the next show with other idols so all the staffs left knowing how responding the idol was putting their full trust on him and going back early. 

" Today was so fun thank you so much for having us hyung! " Lee know said as he shooked hands with Brian 

" Ey it was a pleasure having two adorable dongsaengs here with me today! Chan always told me about you kids, I'm glad I was able to get to know you guys in person! " Brian replied 

Seungmin stayed silent with a smile as they decided to help the older clean up for the next show in the coming days, as much as he tired to not make it obvious, his eyes were locked onto Young K. Watching every movement he made, eyeing down every single part of the older. 

" Caught you " Brian said as he locked eyes with Seungmin 

Almost immediately seungmin blushed hard face turning into a literal tomato coloured tone. 

" I- I'm sorry I didn't mean- " Seungmin said panicked 

" Ahhaha it's okay Seungmin I don't mind it " Brian replied giving him a pat on the head   
" You're not the only one who can't take their eyes of me " Brian said winking with a smile 

" Oh my god get a room you two " Lee know chuckled back still faced the two as he was arranging the little decorations on the shelf 

" Sure. Would you like to join us? " Brian said with a smirk hand still on seungmin's head 

Seungmin choked causing him to cough, as Lee know looked back in a confused look.  
" Wait what? " he said 

" I know quite a lot about you two you know? Chan says you two have beautiful bodies, and im honestly curious just how beautiful you two can be " Brian replied with a smile one hand now around seungmin's waist other reaching out to Lee know " Will you let me find out? " He continued. 

Something about his soft assuring voice made Lee know feel warm, he looked over to seungmin who was frozen in shocked still trying to process what is going on. Lee know himself thought that it wouldn't hurt, after all he has never really seen how the younger was like in bed and seeing him all flustered now was quite entertaining.   
" If you really want to " Lee know said putting down the decorations and walking towards the two. 

"What about you puppy? Will you let me? " Brian looked down at the younger face still holding the prettiest smile man kind has ever seen.  
" I- uhhhh " was all seungmin was able apprehend with as he felt his dick twitch from being called puppy, he felt something brush over his crotch causing him to let out a soft moan. He immediately covered his mouth and looked down, finding Lee knows hand on his crotch. 

" Come on minnie, it might be a once it a life time thing to get fucked by your favourite idol " Lee know teased gently rubbing seungmins clothed dick. 

" Please puppy? I really want to " Brian continued rubbing the younger waist with his hand as the other hands was locked with Lee knows. 

Seungmin nodded still looking down, embarrassed to face the two olders. He reached his hands down to Lee knows who was rubbing his dick and held it softly. Brian now locked his hand with one of seungmins and brought the two younger into the sound proofed studio next to the radio room they were in, shutting the door and locking it, then turning back to the two who one was still frozen still and other already undressing himself. 

Lee know never was awkward in situations like these he was confident with his body and he never hesitated when it comes to stripping. But for the other younger, he only undressed when no one was around, in the dorms he would wait till his roommate left or he would change in the bathroom. 

" Woah Lino, you look amazing " Brian said and he reached one of his hands to feel his sculpture like body, moving down slowly as his cold fingers trace down Lee know's chest to his abs. 

" Like what you see? It isn't everyday someone gets to see this unless they live in our dorm " He smirked looking up at Brian with his pretty brown eyes, with was what Brian really liked. Lee know's eyes always caught his attention for some reason, it looked like a fire place, asked browns with the warm fire lit. 

While he was admiring the youngers body, Lee know moved his hand away and made his way over to seungmin, eyes still locked with Brians. Lee know stood behind seungmin, hands roamed around his body causing seungmin to whimper.  
He slipped of the puppy's shirt and removed the hands who were trying to cover up himself. 

" Its okay fair if we all undress minnie " Lee know whispered in seungmins ear as he kissed it a little. 

Brian who was also undressing himself still smiling and looking at the two younger kids. 

" Get his pants for me will you Kitten? " Brian asked looking at Lee know. 

Lee know obeyed knowing well that name calling was one of the older's kinks, wondering what else the older has in store for them, hands sliding down seungmins waist, reaching to his pants and unbuttoning it. Seungmin was so small between the two, he was whimpering and occasionally letting out small moans, eyes shut, face blushed red and breathing hard. Brian, who was now only in his boxers placed his hand on the youngers soft cheek, tilting the youngers head up to face him. 

" Are you shy puppy? Look at me, I wanna see you. " Brian said still with his soft gentle tone which was starting to scare seungmin a bit as his tone has been the same since they first met for the show this early afternoon. 

Seungmin gasped as Lee know started to stroke his dick not realising Lee know had already stripped him naked, Lee know kissed his back, one hand stroking his dick the other making its way up to his nipple and rubbing it. All the pleasure seungmin was getting was already making him weak, and having his role model standing in front of him, so close he could hear his breath wasn't helping his arousal at all. 

" Doesn't he sound cute kitten? What should I do with him hmmh? " Brian said as he leaned down and brought the younger into his lips. 

" Fuck him? Isn't that what you were planing to do in the first place? " Lee know replied as he watch the two melt as they kissed. 

The older hummed into the kiss and looked at Lee know slowly breaking the kiss and said  
" What about you kitten? Can't just leave you there now can I? " 

Lee know stopped what he was doing, letting seungmin catch some air as he leaved the two and reached for his phone " I'll call Chan hyung, we can ask him " he replied scrolling for the contact   
" Hey Minho what's up? It's rare for you to face time me, why are u showing me the ceiling?" Chan said as he picked up 

" Hyung are you alone? " Lee know asked ignoring Chan's question. 

" Uhh yeah! The other kids went out shopping so I have the place to myself for a few hours.... why?" the kangaroo replied. 

" Cool. Thought you'd wanna watch " Lee know just said as he angled the camera to show chan what was going on. Lee know knew chan loved watching when it came to sex, so he thought he'd let chan join and company him through the phone. 

" Hey channie~ " Brian cooed at Lee know's direction. 

" Woah hyung- " was all chan said   
" What should I do Chan, Young K hyung's gonna fuck Seungmin. " Lee know looked at chan as he asked. 

" Uhm.. maybe take turns? Since lino you verse right? " Chan said hoping his suggestion would be taken to reality 

" Yeah " Lee know replied 

" Its settled then who goes first? " Brian replied still caressing the younger's body. 

Lee know paused in thought for a second then continued " Hyung can I fuck him first? So he's get streched, and I always wanted to know how its like inside him? " 

Seungmin looked at Lee know in shocked, it took him by surprise as Lee know always teased him on not wanting to be around him and everything.  
Brian nodded knowing it would probably be a good idea as although Lee know's was bigger than average, he knew his own would be harder for the younger to handle as his was more thiccc ( yes. With 3 c's) Chan stayed silent as he watched Lee know place seungmin on his knees, kissing the back of his neck. Brian handed the younger lube naturally " Are you two clean? Cause I didn't bring any condoms " Brian said as he moved down in front of seungmin. 

Both of the youngers nodded as Lee know lubed up his fingers and circled them around seungmin's rim. 

" Hyung d-dont tease please- " seungmin said before getting him mouth filled with Brian's dick. 

Right after saying that Lee know inserted two fingers causing seungmin to let out a loud moan sending vibrations to Brian's dick in his mouth earning a soft groan from the older. Seungmin was tight as he hadn't had sex for a long time, he has only done it a few times before they had their busy schedule but that was a long time ago. Lee know moved in and out in a scissoring motion, in a painfully slow pace just because he liked to tease the shit out of Seungmin, it was like his daily routine. To tease the seungmin 24/7. 

But due to his own reason of getting turned on by the fact that both Chan and Young K were watching him, after a few more times of stretching out the younger and making sure he is able to take his dick, he lubed up and positioned himself at the enterence. 

" Ready minnie? I'm going in now " Lee know said as he held onto seungmin's hips gain better access and started to push in slowly. 

" Ahhh- Hyung- " Seungmin left Brian's dick for a while to catch his breath. Young K rubbed the youngers back, calming him down and pulling him in for another kiss. At this point all of them had forgotten Chan was there watching for the phone, they were all focused on their own little tasks. After a while letting Seungmin adjust, Lee know started thrusting into the younger. As the main dancer of the group, Lee know's stamina was well trained, he kept a constant pace earning grunts and whimpers from to younger who was back to sucking the olders dick. 

" Fuck minnie, you're so tight " Lee know bit his lip saying while he gripped onto the younger's hips holding them up. 

" Are you all in kitten? Do you know how to find it? " Brian looked up to look at Lee know. The room was filled with sounds of heavy breathing and little noises coming from seungmin. 

" Find what? " Lee know looked at Young K confused not sure on what the older is asking him to find.  
" Here let me show you " Brian stopped the younger and got up to make his way behind Lee know. 

He lubed up his own fingers and inserted them into Lee know and earned a moan as Lee know was not expected the sudden enterence. He leaned down onto seungmin as he continued thrusting into the younger but this time with a slower pace as he was distracted by the older's fingers moving around in him. 

Seungmin reached out to Lee know and kissed him muffling each others moans. Brian's fingers went deep and slow but as soon as he brushed Lee knows prostate earning a loud grunted moan from Lee know, body falling weak onto seungmin, Brian smirked in satisfaction.  
He now could tell that Lee know never bottomed often due to his reaction, and changed his mind. 

" Can I fuck you Kitten? While you find our little puppy's sensitive spot inside? " Brian asked as he left soft kisses on Lee knows back, Seungmin trapped under the two olders squirming and moaning like a mess he already was in the beginning. Brian lifted one of seungmin's leg up and rested it on Lee knows shoulder 

" Is this okay puppy? Are you two comfortable? It should be easier to find his prostate like this kitten. " Brian asked the youngers as they just nodded like their lives depended on that question. "Okay, go ahead Kitten, give our puppy pleasure " He continued as he went back behind Lee know to stretch him out. 

Lee know immediately thrusted deeper and harder, desperate to find that spot his hyung told him to find, wanting the younger to feel the shot of pleasure he felt when the older found his. After a few thrusts he seemed to have found the right angle as Seungmin practically screamed under him, causing his walls to tighten around Lee know's dick. Lee know was now smirking, enjoying to lewd noises the younger was making as he continues to abuse and thrust deep and hard on that same spot. 

" AHHH H-HYUNGGG AHHH S-slow downnn " Seungmin choked out hand gripping hard on Lee knows biceps. But obviously Lee know didn't listen, he enjoyed it after all he always said Seungmin was his prey, of course he wouldn't listen to his prey now would he? 

But he was soon forced to slow down as the older had started pushing into him. He jolted and let out a lewd moan. Chan, who was watching was brought over the edge by that moan, it was the first time ever hearing Lee know let out such noise. 

Brian started to slowly thrust into Lee know pulling him up so his back would be on his chest, gaining access to Lee knows mouth and kissed him to muffle this moans. Lee know's legs were shaking, he was technically still a newbie bottom as he rarely bottomed, he always loved being the one in charge. 

But the older made him weak, he couldn't even fight for dominate in the kiss. At least he still had control over the younger who was shaking under him, tears were falling down the youngers cheeks and he let out lewd moans as well. Seungmin could feel his high coming but he couldn't make out any words to tell the olders all he could do was let out whimpers and moans as he gasped for oxygen as well. 

He some how managed to pull himself up to hug Lee know as he exploded, Lee know quickly held onto he younger so he wouldn't fall back hard and hurt his back. But damn did all 3 olders admire the younger chase his high, back arched beautifully, head thrown back, mouth opened and eyes shut tightly as he let's out a long and weak moan before he falls back slowly on the ground with the guidance of Lee know's hands lowering him. 

" Damn seungmin " Chan growled out softly but loud enough for them to hear him. 

" You did great puppy " Brian said still thrusting into Lee know who was struggling to hold in his orgasm as seungmin's walls had tighten around his dick inside of him making it harder to move but making it more pleasurable. 

" Hyung i-im close " Lee know breathed out hands still holding onto seungmins waists slowly thrusting inside the younger still earning little weak moans. Seungmin was out of it, he was absolutely exhausted, he just layed there only able to let out little squeaks and moans as he was catching his breath.

" Seungmin ah- can I cum inside? " Lee know choked out as the pace increased behind him. Lee know was tight for Brian and he absolutely loved it. He just watched as seungmin nodded in reply to Lee know then bending Lee know down to find the right angle again. 

Almost immediately when Brian found his prostate, Lee know came hard with a scream, not too loud but not too soft either. He thought he could hold out longer but he underestimated the pleasure that spot gave. He rode out his high in seungmin as they both whined.   
Brian helped Lee know uo again as he continued thrusting deep, abusing his prostate just like how Lee know abused seungmin's. 

He took seungmin's hand and placed it on Lee knows tummy to feel the buldge, Lee know had his head thrown back on the olders shoulder, hands were gripping onto the olders body, moaning like crazy. 

Not knowing chan had ended the call as he has heard the other members return to the dorm, as much as chan wanted to continue watching he didn't want to risk other members walking in on him. Seungmin was amazed how detailed he could feel the buldge from Lee knows tummy, he unconsciously started rubbing that spot, feeling the buldge come and go. Brian used one of his free hands to stroke Lee know's now overly sensitive dick who was leaking with precum once again knowing the kitten was close to his second high. 

Brian was close as well, he whispered into the younger's ear " Are you ready kitten? To release onto our puppy for the second time? We'll come together yeah? " Lee know just held onto the older moaning loud as he gasped for air in between. A few more hard thrust and strokes Lee know screamed once again as he released all over himself and seungmin under him. 

Walls clenching hard on Brian's dick inside of him, as he felt the older releasing in him as well. Brian was always quiet in sex but he moaned loudly in satisfaction this time, he couldn't help it, Lee know's ass was amazing. They both rode out of their highs, Lee know now shaking and he tried slowly removing himself form the older, with the olders help of course. The two youngers were exhausted, so Brian cleaned them both up gently rubbing their bodies with a warm wet towel. 

" That was amazing hyung " Seungmin said to Young K 

" You two did so well! Next time though puppy, I'll have you on me instead " he said as he winked at seungmin as he wiped him down, causing seungmin to blush hard again " Next time? There's gonna be a next time! " seungmin thought to himself happily. 

Brian made sure to be careful as he wiped down Lee know as he knew he was still sensitive, his body was still trembling a little bit. " Sorry kitten did I go too hard on you? " he said softly laying kisses on his abs.  
Lee know let out a soft hum still recovering from his high, Young K made sure to properly help the younger's get dressed and gave them some water to replenished themselves. He saw his phone and that chan has texted him. 

Chan :  
Hey hyung, hope the kids are still alive! I've been wanting outside the building for a while now to pick them up, are you guys still not done? Please don't kill my kids! 

Young K :  
Ahahah don't worry Channie, I didn't kill your kids!  
One's really out of it though, thanks for dropping by to pick them up! I hadn't figure out how to send them back! Please take care of them for me, I'll send them down! 

Chan :  
Great! Also hyung, I had fun today! Next time though invite me please ;) 

Young K :  
Of course Channie <3 

Young K helped Lee know up as he was now the weakest out of them three, he said their goodbyes and thanked to boys for coming again today. Seungmin and Lee know did so as well and slowly made their way down to the parking lot where chan was waiting got them. 

Seungmin was still thinking about how the older said " next time " he was happy that he said that. The two both fell asleep in the car as chan drove them back to the dorm to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was too long! I'm still trying to improve in writing as its been a very long time since I've written, but I'm glad I'm able to enjoy writing again! Please drink loads of water and take care of yourself! Thank you for reading till the end!


End file.
